Twin Sister
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: What would happen if Harry discovers that he actually had a twin sister all along? And that she was living in the US all this time? And then, suddenly, a tragic mystery happens? What insanity will ensue??? Read and find out!
1. Welcome Back, Sister

Twin Sister

By: Neko-chan

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.....if I did, I'd be a millionaire! *grins* So......don't try to sue me. If you do, all I'd be able to do is turn my pockets inside out. If you want your lint collection to suddenly grow, then I suggest you sue me. If not....don't. Hope ya like the fic! Oh, and if you look closely, you can see some anime references. *grins* *glomps Hee-chan from GW*

  
  


It was Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, it started out normally. He, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by their friends and fellow year mates. The Welcoming Feast was going to start soon, once the first years had finished trying on the Sorting Hat. And that is where our story begins.

~*~

"Salva, Arica!" Professor McGonagall barked, her glasses twinkling under the light given off by the enchanted ceiling. The sky was clear, and the stars seemed to wink at Harry in an amused sort of way. Professor McGonagall had gone through the whole list, and was now down to the last five students.

A small girl with short black hair and icy blue eyes stepped out of the line, and with an audible gulp, she put the ratty Sorting Hat on her small head. It was so big on her, that it hung comically down to her ears. A few students from Slytherin snickered, one of them being Draco Malfoy. There was silence for a moment; then........

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined in the cheers and catcalls that the Gryffindor students made as Arica took off the Sorting Hat and quickly walked over to their table. Giving a relieved sigh, she sat in a seat several chairs down from the group. Harry gave her an encouraging smile, and she blushed dark red.

Finally, it was down to the last student (Troy, Duncan went into Slytherin; Yuy, Odin went into Gryffindor; and Zephiroth, Malcolm went into Hufflepuff). But there was a problem....there was no last student. Professor McGonagall stared expectantly at the area in front of her, as if waiting for someone to come. Plus too, the food hadn't appeared on the students' golden plates.

Ron gave a frustrated sigh. "Why isn't the food appearing on the plates? I'm so hungry, I could eat a hippogriff!" He poked at his plate, secretly hoping that the food would appear if he did. But no such luck. The plate stayed empty. His stomach growling, he began to pound his head against the table.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, looking disapprovingly at Harry's best friend. "Stop that, you'll put a dent in the plate!" With one more patronizing look, she poked him with her wand. Little electric sparks flew out and shocked the red-headed boy. Ron yelped, his red hair now going every which way.

All throughout the room, sounds of discontent could be heard from the other students. Stomachs growling, complaints, and muttered curses were uttered by all, even the meekest of the students. All were hungry from their train ride, and for some strange reason, the Sorting of the Houses wasn't done, even though there were no more students! The line was empty! And, to make matters worse, no food appeared on their plates!

Hearing some of the things coming from the students, Professor McGonagall turned around and gave them a sharp look. At her look, most of the students instantly silenced. But there was still a few complainers. Then, quietly, Professor McGonagall said, "_Potter_, Bryanna." Instant silence.

As if shy, a figure walked out of the shadows slowly, her feet making no sound whatsoever on the cold stone floor. When she stepped through the light, the students could see that she had red-orange hair that came to her waist. It was wavy, and clearly unruly. When she looked up, she stared out at the different Houses, as if silently assessing them. When her gaze reached Gryffindor, Harry felt his gaze lock with hers.

And, for the first time in fifteen years, green met gray. A spark of recognition flared between them, and they stared at each other. 

**_*~Flash~*_**__

Harry stared at his little sister...his twin. She giggled up at him and offered half of the cookie that she was eating. "'Ookie?" she asked, grinning at him. Harry grinned back and took the offered cookie. "'Arry!" Bryanna giggled, pointing at him. Instantly, his hair turned bright pink and his nose grew several inches longer.

A few tears leaked out from his eyes as he surveyed her damage. Then, pouting and glaring at her, he pointed at said, "'Anna!"

Immediately, her ears became pointed and her hair turned neon green. She stared at him in shock for a minute; then she began to giggle. Harry smiled; then he, too, began to laugh. Lily Potter found them five minutes later, nibbling on chocolate chip cookies and giggling every so often. And, for some reason, their hair color was different, Harry's nose was longer, and Bryanna's ears were pointed. Lily blinked several times, then quietly left the room.

**_*~Flash~*_**__

As the two siblings stared at each other, they slowly turned white, and Harry knew that they were remembering the same memories. Memories of a childhood friend that they had no recollection of previously. Until now. Until they finally met face to face after fifteen long years.

"Potter, Bryanna!" Professor McGonagall snapped, her eyes narrowing. "It's your turn to try the Sorting Hat on. So please come here and sit on the stool."

Bryanna blinked several times, then shook her head gently, as if to rid herself of the memories that came faster and faster to her. Tearing her gaze away from Harry's, she stepped forward and did as the Professor bid, the students and staff watching her closely. All except Professor Dumbledore. He had an extremely amused expression on his face.

Ignoring her fellow students' gazes, especially Harry's, Bryanna slowly put on the Sorting Hat and waited for whatever was to come next. Her waiting was not in vane.

"_Ah....another Potter, I see..._" a small voice said near her ear. "_I've been wondering when another would show up.....Now, let's see.....what House should I place you in? Hmmm..... Ravenclaw would be very nice, don't you think? Or maybe even Hufflepuff......However, Slytherin would develop your skills and make you stronger......Hmmmm......you're a tough one, aren't you? My, my, my. Or, I could always place you in Gryffindor, with your brother. Ah....decisions, decisions......._"

While the Sorting Hat mused to itself, the whole school sat silent, expectant. And all hoped that the new girl would be in their House. But the Hat's reply shocked everyone, except for Professor Dumbledore.

"_I.....I don't know....._" the Sorting Hat said sheepishly, surprise in it's voice. "_I don't know what House to place her in......_"

Exclamations of shock and dismay rang throughout the Hall as students and staff stared at Bryanna. Calmly, she took the Sorting Hat off of her head and stood up. For a moment, her gaze caught that of Harry's. But she managed to break it and turned towards Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore stared at her kindly, his blue eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Sir?" Bryanna asked nervously, avoiding everyone else's gaze.

Professor Dumbledore heaved a great sigh. He smiled at her soflty, her blue eyes kind. "Sit with the Gryffindors for the Welcoming Feast. Once it's over, I want you and your older brother to come with me to my office."

Bryanna inclined her head, accepting the Headmaster's wishes. Then, taking a deep gulp of air, she looked out over the sea of students, spotting her brother quickly. _Here I go.....into the belly of the beast_, she thought and began to walk off of the platform.


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Okay, well I'm going to answer a couple questions presented to me in the reviews before I start the chapter. One: Anime is Japanese animation (like Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball Z, Digimon, Card Captor Sakura, and Flint the Time Detective. Note: These are only the more well-known series. There are a lot more anime series out there that a person might find superior to these series. I'm just giving the more popular series as an example). Two: I know that the plot is cliched. *shrug* But I don't care. This is my story, and I'm going to make this as different as possible. I do hope that lots of people like it, though! Three: Why did I pick Bryanna as his twin sister? I don't know.....'cause I wanted to? (My mind works in strange ways....-.-;). Four: Yes. Harry IS Bryanna's older brother. He is several minutes older than her. So see.....he's both her twin AND her older brother. Five: Even though they don't look alike, they are, in fact twins. They're fraternal twins. Six: And to those of you who say that Bryanna cannot be from America, this I say to you: ;þ. She can, and she IS from America. You'll see how this is possible in this chapter. Anyways, I hope that everyone is enjoying this weird rope through my mind!! Now.....*cracks knuckles* on with the story!!

Oh, I almost forgot! I do not own Harry Potter. *sniffles* I wish I did........but I don't. *shrug* Oh, well. Life goes on. (And I still have my lil' Juu-chan! *glomp* Even though I don't own him, either.......*sighs*) Anyways, enjoy the chapter! 

  
  
  
  


___Chapter Two_

Bryanna watched the other students as she walked by the different House tables. All of the students that she passed were whispering and pointing to her obviously. She glared, annoyed at their wide-eyed stares. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stepped in front of the Gryffindor House table. Harry stared back at her, his eyes looking at her thoughtfully.

"Would you like to sit and eat with us?" he asked softly. He nodded to an empty chair next to him. Ron and Hermione grinned at her and gestured for her to sit. With a quick smile directed at her new friends, Bryanna did so. "When did you arrive?" Harry asked, interested in this person who adults claimed to be his sister.

Bryanna sighed and looked at the Yorkshire pudding in puzzlement. "Oh, I just got in a little bit ago. My plane was later than usual, and Professor McGonagall had to pick me up from the airport." Interrupting her train of thought, the young red-head poked the pudding. "What_ is_ this??" she asked, looking despairingly at all of the different foods she didn't recognize.

Harry covered a smile with one hand as Ron started howling with laughter. Hermione glared at them both and said, "These are traditional English foods. I take it that you aren't used to these types of foods. Where are you from, anyway?"

Bryanna shot a quick grin at Hermione. "I live in California." At Ron's puzzled look, she continued, "It's on the west coast of the United States." Looking at the foreign foods once again, she asked hopelessly, "If I ask nicely, do you think that I'll be able to get a hamburger, or maybe a pizza?"

"Sorry......." Harry began. "I don't think that you'll be getting it while you're at Hogwarts." Bryanna sighed and rested her head against the table. Distantly, the three friends could here her say, "I'm an American kid, I _survive_ on junk food. What am I gonna do here??" Harry grinned once again and poked her in the side. "Well......Ron, Hermione, and I know where the kitchens are. Maybe if we ask the house elves nicely, they'll make you some of the foods that you're used to." Bryanna looked up, her expression hopeful. Harry continued, "But not tonight. The house elves have already made the Welcoming Feast."

Bryanna sighed and reached for a goblet, sipping the pumpkin juice thoughtfully. As she sipped the cold drink, she surveyed the people before her. The Hall was awash with black robes and hats, and cats would twine occasionally around their masters. The ghosts were more animate then usual, Nearly Headless Nick was talking about his death with a newly welcomed first year. Bryanna grinned as the first year started turning green at Nick's description of his beheading. Then, finally, Bryanna turned her attention to the people sitting next to her.

Hermione was scolding Ron about something that he had said about Professor Snape. Ron would argue that he was right, what Professor Snape really was a--something Bryanna wasn't allowed to say......at least, not around adults--and that Hermione was just trying to suck. up. Harry would add comments of his own every so often; more often than not, his comments supported Ron's argument. Bryanna watched them for several more seconds, then turned her attention to the teachers' table.

Most of the teachers were talking amongst themselves, Hagrid was describing a particularly nasty monster that he had just discovered the night before in the Forbidden Forest to Dumbledore. Every so often, Dumbledore would nod his head and ask a question. However, there was one teacher not discussing things with the others. Snape was looking over at the Gryffindor table, his expression hateful. When he was that Bryanna's attention was directed at him, his face turned even more nasty, glaring at the young girl with hate-filled eyes. Bryanna shivered and discovered that she definitely sided with Ron and Harry.

All too soon, the Welcoming Feast was over, and Harry and Bryanna followed Professor Dumbledore through the many corridors of Hogwarts school. After what seemed like an endless amount of walking, the trio stood in front of Dumbledore's office entrance.

He looked over his shoulder at them and winked, his bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Cauldron Cakes," he told the gargoyle guarding the entrance. Within seconds, the gargoyle seemed to come to life and jumped out of the Headmaster's way. Harry and Bryanna shared a look, and followed Dumbledore into his most private haven.

Once inside the main office, Harry sat in one of the welcoming chairs, used to the different interesting things that Dumbledore kept on display. But Bryanna, who had never visited Dumbledore's office before and was still used to the wizarding world, stared about herself in awe. When she noticed Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, she gave a gasp of surprise and walked closer. She extended a hand and gently stroked his head. Harry and Dumbledore smiled softly at her look of adoration when Fawkes began to sing.

Closing their eyes, the three wizards listened to the phoenix's song. Each was lost in his or her own memory.......or, in some cases, memories. Harry remembered the several times when Fawkes had saved his life, the most recent being last year. Remembering Cedric's death, Harry sobered immediately. Voldemort was alive........and he, he was enjoying getting to know his sister again.

As if sensing Harry's change of mood, Fawkes stopped singing and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, we can begin. As Minerva hinted at, when she called Bryanna to try on the Sorting Hat, you have a sister Harry. A twin sister, in fact. This isn't common knowledge, for I separated you both after Voldemort killed your parents. But I thought that it was for the best. After all, if Voldemort ever did rise again, you both would have been safe. Bryanna in America, where no one would think to look for her, and Harry safe at the Dursley's, where I, or any other wizard I would ask, could check up on you. A perfect plan." At this, Dumbledore sighed and his eyes darkened. "But.......even then, I knew that you both couldn't be separated forever. Twins are extremely sensitive to one another, none so more than wizard twins. So I knew that my plan couldn't last forever. And now, since Voldemort has finally risen once again, you need each other. You are both two halves of the same whole. It's amazing, really." Dumbledore leaned forward and studied the twins thoughtfully. "Harry, you look identical to your dad, though you have your mother's green eyes. It's uncanny, actually." 

Harry nodded, and looked down at the carpet, scuffing his foot every so often. "I know. I've seen the pictures of Mum and Dad. And when I summoned the Patronus, I thought that I was him."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "I know, I remember. You told me." He then directed his attention to Bryanna. "And you, my dear, looked exactly like Lily, right down to the color and length of your hair. The only difference is......"

Bryanna smiled. "I have my Da's gray eyes," she said, her eyes darkening to storm cloud gray. She sighed and rested her head against Harry's shoulder. "At least it's nice to finally learn that I'm not alone. It gets so lonely at the orphanage."

Harry smiled and leaned his head against hers. "Well, now neither of us are alone." Remembering the Dursleys, Harry made a face. "Well......we have the Dursleys, but I don't think they really count."

Bryanna, who had gotten flashes of Harry's childhood at the house on Pivet Drive also made a face. Even though she had never met the terrible family, she disliked the greatly. Especially.......Aunt Marge and Dudley. She grinned evilly when Harry remembered the magicked toffee that Fred and George had 'accidently' given the pig-like boy. And Harry, sensing what she was thinking, echoed Bryanna's grin.

Suddenly, Harry remembered something. "Professor Dumbledore, is Sirius also Bryanna's godfather?" he asked anxiously. It would have been wonderful if they both had the same godfather.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Sirius isn't Bryanna's godfather. Someone else is."

Interested in the conversation, Bryanna asked, her eyes alight with curiousity, "Who's my godfather, then?" She settled more comfortably against Harry, her eyes drooping slightly.

Dumbledore smiled and leaned back in his dragon skin chair. "Your godfather, Bryanna, is Remus Lupin." At Harry's disbelieving look, Dumbledore's smile broadened. "Yes, it's true. Lily and James' two best friends were made into your godfathers." Seeing the questions in the twins' eyes, Dumbledore raised his hands. "We can't talk for much longer, for it is getting very late. So, before I send you both off to bed, we must discuss your sleeping arrangements, Bryanna. That was the first time......ever......that the Sorting Hat was unable to place a student in a House. So, I have a proposition for you both. Bryanna, you can take classes with the Gryffindor students. In fact, I'll place you in all of Harry's classes. And instead of sleeping in separate dormitories, I can place you both in a bedroom right off of the Gryffindor common room. That way, you can both catch up and not be disturbed. Does that sound all right with you?"

Harry and Bryanna grinned at each other and then nodded at Dumbledore. Grinning himself, he showed them to the door and wished them a good night. But what he didn't notice was that Harry's hair had 'mysteriously' turned pink and his nose had grown a bit. Bryanna's hair was now green and her ears were delicately pointed. The twins' giggles echoed off of the corridor walls as they made their way to the common room. 


	3. Frogs, Owls, and.....Tigers?! Oh, my!

Twin Sister

By: Neko-chan

A/N: *huggles readers* I'm glad that everyone likes the little ficcie so far! Anyways......sorry 'bout not writing for a long time. I've been busy. *glares at school* But I hope you guys like chapter three! Just to let you know: Tasuki is the name of an anime character in Fushigi Yuugi. (He's my fave! *huggles her Tas-chan*) And the plot thickens......

Sano: What plot? You have NO plot so far!

*BONKS* Oh, and let me introduce you to my mascot from my site. Everyone, this is Sano. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter and check out my site if you can! ( http://www.geocities.com/nekochansplaceofotakuness/index.html)  
  


Chapter Three

Bright light filtered through the large window in Harry and Bryanna's room, hitting Harry in the face and waking him up from a pleasant dream. It had been wonderful--Bryanna had come to live with him and his godfather's 'crime' had been pardoned; Sirius and Remus had decided to adopt them officially and all four lived comfortably in the wizarding world. It was a pity that real life couldn't be more like dreams....

Bright green eyes slowly cracked open and Harry yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Absently, he looked over at the other bed, where his twin was still asleep. And then he promptly screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

There, sleeping on the bed next to his sister was....was the largest tiger he had ever seen! It was easily 15 feet long, and that wasn't counting its striped tail. Its canines, which were oh-so-close to Bryanna's head, were more like a sabertooth tiger's teeth. Teeth that big had no right being on a modern cat.

Bryanna blinked stupidly and stared at Harry with bleary eyes. "What's gotten into you?" she asked sleepily, covering a yawn with a hand. All Harry could do was squeak and stare at the tiger. He slowly pointed and his hand shook. Bryanna frowned at him in puzzlement and looked over her shoulder at the huge tiger. "OH!! I see you've finally met Tasuki!! He's my tiger."

The tiger, Tasuki, opened an eye and snorted at the redhead.

Bryanna grinned sheepishly and poked the tiger in the side. "Oh, all right," she said, as if answering a comment that the tiger had said. Once again, she returned her attention to Harry. "Actually, Tasuki is more than just a tiger. He's my best friend. He has been since I was four years old."

Just then, as Harry was about to comment, Professor McGonagall and the rest of the Gryffindors came charging through the doorway.

"I heard a scream. Is everything all right...." Professor McGonagall started, then trailed off when she noticed the tiger. "Who is THAT?!" she finally exclaimed as Tasuki watched her with amused golden eyes.

"This is Tasuki," Bryanna replied. "He's my friend and my cat. After all, didn't the list of wizarding supplies say that I could have either a cat, an owl, or a frog?"

"But...but..." Professor McGonagall sputtered, pointing at Tasuki as Harry had done earlier. "That is not a cat!! That is a tiger!"

Bryanna grinned innocently. She quickly shot a glance at Harry and he noticed that her eyes sparkled at the mischief that she was causing. "Professor McGonagall, if you studied the feline species carefully, you will know that a tiger is a cat. A rather large cat, true, but a cat nonetheless."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, her throat working, but no words coming out. She was made speechless. Bryanna was right--tigers were in the group known as the big cats. And Professor Dumbledore hadn't specified what type of cat a student was allowed to keep. McGonagall blinked, then a small smile flickered on her lips. In fact, Dumbledore would probably be pleased to learn that a student had found a loophole to one of his rules. He'd probably find it amusing.

Professor McGongall sighed, then shook her head ruefully. "You are right, Bryanna. A tiger is a cat.....and that means that Tasuki gets to stay here at Hogwarts. Now, get dressed and go down to the Dining Hall to eat your breakfast."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Bryanna and Harry replied at the same time. The twins grinned at each other as Professor McGonagall left, taking with her the Gryffindor students that were looking over their shoulders and staring at Tasuki in amazement.

They both grabbed their robes and went into their bathrooms, quickly changing. Once done with that, the two made their way downstairs and plopped into chairs next to Hermione and Ron.

"So is what I hear true?" Ron immediately asked when Bryanna and Harry reached for toast. Bryanna hid a grin behind a hand and stuffed her food into her mouth, leaving Harry to answer Ron's question.

"If you're asking about Bryanna's tiger, then yes. We just discovered him this morning. Some people had to find out about him the hard way......." Harry said, with a pointed look at Bryanna. But all she did was grin and reach for more food.

"What type of tiger is he?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Ask the Tiger Queen over there. All I know is that he's big."

The redhead quickly swallowed her food and grinned at Hermione. "Tasuki is a Siberian tiger. And not only is he big.....he talks," she answered, shooting a mischievous look at her brother.

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, standing up. Students around him suddenly quieted, and he knew that they were all listening to their conversation now.

Bryanna's grin broadened. "Well, he doesn't talk to everyone," she retorted.

Before Harry could reply to this, Dumbledore stood up, drawing everyone's attention. "Please excuse my interruption, students," he said. "But I have an important announcement for this year...."

To be continued.....


End file.
